The present invention relates generally to television systems and VCR systems, and more particularly, to any learning-capable television channel changing device which controls a remote device via infrared or radio frequency, such as a television, VCR, cable box or satellite receiver.
Television viewers frequently search available real-time television programs by using a remote control device to change channels. The viewer could use the numeric keys on the viewer""s remote control device to enter the precise number of a particular channel. After the viewer enters the digits for a particular channel, the viewer must wait until the channel change device recognizes the viewer""s entry of the digits as an instruction to change channels to the particular channel. Often, the time that the viewer must wait after the time that the viewer has entered the last digit of the channel until the time that the television displays the content of the identified channel is much longer than the viewer expects.
Alternatively, the viewer can sequentially, incrementally change channels, typically by using the up and down channel keys on the viewer""s remote control device. Television viewers who incrementally change channels typically disapprove of, and become impatient with, a long lag time between the viewer""s pressing an up or down channel key on the viewer""s remote control device and the actual changing of the channel.
Incremental channel change speed may be set by a particular manufacturer to occur more slowly than desired by a particular viewer. Furthermore, incremental channel change speed can depend upon the level of integration of the viewer""s entertainment system components. Mixing components of different manufacturers, or even different technology advancements by a single manufacturer, in a single entertainment system can result in degradation of incremental channel change speed.
There is a need, therefore, for a method and apparatus that is capable of learning, for the components of a particular entertainment system, the optimal speed and timing with which the viewer""s instruction to the channel change device to change channels will be recognized by the components of a particular entertainment system. Similarly, there is a further need for a method and apparatus that is capable of constructing and delivering a change channel instruction to the components of a particular entertainment system according to the optimal speed and timing with which the viewer""s instruction to the channel change device to change channels will be recognized by the components of that particular entertainment system.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method that satisfies these needs. There is, therefore provided, according to a preferred embodiment, methods, systems and apparatus for learning the optimal channel change instruction recognition speed for the components of a particular entertainment system. A memory provides storage for information relating to: time increments between channel change signals; pulse width of each individual digit of a channel instruction; and the duration of time between each digit pulse signal. As a function of the information stored in memory, a microprocessor generates and sends channel change commands at a particular speed, progressively increasing the speed. A means is provided for monitoring the television receiver and for detecting whether the channel change command resulted in the change of the programming channel received by the television receiver. When the speed at which channel change commands are generated and sent exceeds the capability of the television receiver to recognize the channel change command, the microprocessor reduces the speed, as a function of the information stored in memory, until the television receiver can recognize the channel change command. The microprocessor stores in memory the fastest speed at which the television receiver can recognize the channel change command. Thereafter, the microprocessor uses the optimal speed to construct and deliver channel change commands.